El unico de mi especie
by negruu120
Summary: Creo que es cierto eso que dicen, que el mundo es muy pequeño, ¿pero el espacio también?. Como sabría que dos personas cambiarían a las chicas de ese manera,odio,sufrimiento,todo por algo que pasó hace miles de años, y no importa cuanto lo intente, no parece mejorar. Mi nombre es Steven Universe, y soy el fruto de una gem y un humano, y todos me ven como un fenómeno por ello.
1. Chapter 1

_Favor de leer lo ultimo para evitar confusiones, gracias:)_

 _Secretos de una guerra_

Ojala pudieran ver lo que yo veo. ¿Me creerían si les dijera que soy mitad extraterrestre y que ahora mismo una de mis amigas, la cual se enorgullece por haber protegido la tierra en una antigua guerra, me había traído de nuevo a ese coliseo flotante en donde supuestamente hubieron los primeros enfrentamientos por la tierra?

 _ **-¡No no no!**_ -escucho como grita Perla y me saca de mis adentros. ¿Qué la tiene tan acelerada?

Era como la quinta o sexta vez que fallaba su estocada, ella nunca era así, o por lo menos cuando Amatista no estaba cerca, oh olvídenlo, ahí está.

 _ **-¡Ha!, ¿viste su cara Steven?, ella en plan de, oh no, falle el golpe numero treinta y dos de mi rutina, deberé empezar de nuevo**_ -se burlaba Amatista de Perla mientras se ponía de puntitas y bailaba como toda una bailarina y se reía cada vez mas fuerte-Hahahahahaha-Amatista siempre me hacia reír, pero no lo se, esta vez no fue así, y ella se dio cuenta- _ **¿Qué pasa Steven?, ¿León te comió la lengua?**_ -dijo y se transformó en una versión purpura de León, para luego hacer que suba en su lomo. Ahora si logré reír

Entonces uno de los portales se abrió de improvisto, saliendo Garnet de este

- ** _Necesito que vuelvan a la tierra, ahora_** -dijo ella aun parada en el portal. Su voz sonó tan autoritaria que ninguno de nosotros titubeamos al entrar

Extiendo ambos brazos y el suelo comienza a brillar como siempre, dejando salir una ráfaga de luz cálida que, de algún modo, nos elevaba hacia un punto del espacio para ir a la tierra de nuevo.

Garnet siempre tenía una mirada seria, pero por lo menos sabia cuando realmente lo estaba, y esta era una de ellas, me asustaba.

 _ **-Garnet**_ -digo su nombre, con tanta timidez que dudo que me haya escuchado

 _ **-¿Si,Steven?**_ -responde ella, me equivoqué

 _ **-¿Qué nos espera en la tierra?**_

 _ **-Una nave chocó en la playa hace dos minutos, y necesito que me ayuden a decidir qué hacer con ella**_

 _ **-¿Ella?,¿ella es una geeeeeeeeeem?-**_ digo pero justo habíamos llegado, tenía razón, era una gem, encadenada con unas burbujas como las que yo puedo crear, su rostro estaba marcado por el terror, lo que me ponía a pensar _ **-¿Qué te hizo Garnet?-**_ los pensamientos se hicieron palabras

 ** _-No le hice nada, ella tiene miedo porque sabe que es lo que le haremos-_** dice Garnet mientras que, lentamente se le acercaba ** _-¿No es así, Beryl?_** -le amenaza a la chica, parece que está a punto de gritar

- _ **Tu, tu maldita…¡cosa!, ¿¡cómo te atreves a tocar mi hogar otra vez!?**_ -le arremedó Perla a la chica también, pero ella parecía odiarla más ya que, es la primera vez que la veo gritarle así a alguien, parece que quiere matarla

- _ **Amatista, ¿sa-sabes que esta pasando?-l**_ e pregunto, el miedo me dificultaba el habla

- ** _No_** -respondió, ella no lucia asustada, pero si muy confundida y preocupada

Perla no estaba en sus cabales, se abalanzó contra esa gem indefensa e intento golpearla, pero Garnet la detuvo antes de que lo lograra.

- ** _Creeme Perla, yo también quiero aplastar a esta traidora, pero hay que ser justos, le daremos una oportunidad de que se defienda_** -su mirada se mantiene fija a la de la amarillenta gem la cual no dejaba de temblar- _ **Pero si no, la destruiremos**_ -se truena los nudillos, en respuesta, la gem, comenzó a llorar

No puedo soportarlo más.

Corrí hasta ella, empujando a Garnet y a Perla para alejarlas y ponerme junto a ella y demostrando que no dejaría que le hicieran daño.

 _ **-¡Déjenla!**_ -grito, y todas parecen sorprenderse- _ **No sé quién es ella pero no merece esto, ¡ustedes no son así chicas!**_

 _ **-Steven**_ -me regaña Perla, pero después desiste. Le lanza una mirada a Garnet a lo que ella levanta a la gem y la lleva hacia el portal en donde desaparecieron. Casi al instante intento correr tras ellas, pero Perla me sostiene con mucha fuerza- _ **Tranquilo estará bien, lo prometo**_ -su voz volvió a tornarse dulce y tranquila como siempre-V ** _en siéntate, Amatista tú también_**

Entonces Perla activo su gema, haciendo que de ella saliera un holograma donde estaban ellas, Beryl, Ruby y Zafiro apenas fusionándose y, sobre todo,ella, junto a mi mamá. Comenzó a explicarnos todo, normalmente cuando me contaba las historias sobre como ella lucho junto a mamá se llenaba de orgullo, pero esta vez solo parecía deprimirse más. La veía luchando junto a Beryl, cuando apenas eran unas niñas como yo, lo cual me hacía sentir algo inútil ya que ellas lucharon contra todo un ejército, mientras que yo me esfuerzo por mantener mis poderes funcionando. Ellas parecían ser buenas amigas, luchando y manteniendo viva a la otra, pero pronto todo se fue para abajo, Beryl, Beryl intentó romper la gema de mamá con un martillo con punta que saco de su gema, pero gracias al cielo fue evitado por Ruby y Zafiro, quienes estaban fusionadas en Garnet. La imagen se cortó de repente, bajo la mirada y veo como Perla está envuelta en lagrimas.

 _ **-Perla**_ -semi-gritamos Amatista y yo al verla asi

- ** _Lo siento chicos, es solo, es solo que no quiero hacerle daño, pero debo_** -dijo cuándo se recuperó un poco

- _ **No debes**_

 _ **-Debo hacerlo Steven, a veces la vida te obliga a desacerté de lo que mas amas para abrirte paso a algo mejor**_ -me interrumpió para luego irse a la puerta del templo. Su gema resplandece y la puerta se abre- ** _Mañana decidiremos que hacer con ella, buenas noches_** -cierra la puerta

- ** _Vaya, eso fue intenso_** -irrumpe Amatista, relajada, como siempre

Nunca me había costado dormir, y mucho menos con el osito rapero durmiendo conmigo, no podía dejar de pensar en Beryl, como alguien que luce tan frágil pudo haber hecho algo así. Me recordaba algo a Lapiz, no por apariencia ya que ella es bastante diferente: a diferencia de ella tenía una blusa de una tonalidad más fuerte que su piel abierta del modo que se viera la otra que tiene debajo que era de color negro; unos pantalones amarillos que no llegaban a tocarle los talones; su pelo dorado le cubría el lado izquierdo de la cara y el resto estaba sujeto a una coleta; era extraño, andaba descalza, ¿siempre andará así o Garnet se los habrá quitado?

Como sea, estaba demasiado cansado como para seguir pensando, así que finalmente mis cobijas se apoderaron de mí.

Un grito me despertó, era imposible no reconocerla, era Perla, y estoy seguro de que estaba gritándole a Beryl, así que baje lo más rápido que pude saltando en pijamas al sofá para finalmente bajar ileso. Lo que vi me horrorizó. Perla tenia sostenida a Beryl por detrás, Perla sonreía de oreja a oreja sin piedad, mientras que Garnet sacaba sus guantes y sostenía la gema de forma triangular de Beryl que estaba en su pecho, para luego comenzar a intentar arrancársela por la fuerza. Beryl chillaba, rogaba que se detuviera pero no lo hacían, simplemente su mirada se apagó al momento de que su gema fue arrancada de su cuerpo y ella desaparecía en un puf, Garnet dejó caer aquella piedra, ya estaba completamente asustado al ver como la habían "asesinado" sin piedad, pero lo que más me sorprendió es que escuche algo, un susurro, una voz.

 _ **-Por favor**_ -era la voz agonizante de Beryl, rogándome ayuda

Garnet levanto su imponente pierna, y la aplastó

 _ **-¡Steven!**_

 _ **-¡Aaaaaaaah!**_ -grito mientras respiraba rápidamente

Estaba en mi cama, lleno de sudor, pero no tenía sentido, hace dos segundos estaba…oh no, ¡Beryl!

Bajé las escaleras para encontrarme de nuevo con esa horrible escena, pero no había ni un alma en la sala, ¿fue todo un sueño?, solo espero haber despertado ya.

De repente, la puerta del templo se abrió, mostrando de ella a Perla, Garnet, Amatista y…Beryl, ella aún estaba encadenada, y el enojo de Garnet y Perla no parecía haberse cesado, si no hacía algo lo mas seguro es que mi sueño se volviera realidad.

 _ **-¡Chicas no lo hagan!**_ -intento pararlas, pero simplemente me quitan del camino como un obstáculo más, tal vez no sea más que eso, un obstáculo que saltar

Garnet toma a Beryl por los hombros y la sienta bruscamente en el sofá.

 ** _-Tienes treinta segundos_** -dice Garnet. Instantáneamente volvió hacia Perla

- _ **Perla escúchame, lo siento mucho yo no yo no quería hacerlo, ellos, ellos me obligaron a atacarla, amaba a Rose como tu pero**_

 _ **-¡Pero nada!**_ -estalló Perla

 _ **-¡Tenía miedo!-**_ intenta defenderse

 ** _-¿¡Miedo de que?!, ¡tú casi matas a la única persona que sabía cómo hacerme sentirme bien conmigo misma!, ¡y ahora tienes el descaro de venir acá!_**

 ** _-¡Perla no lo entiendes!_** -gritó Beryl con fuerza, mucha, sonó igual que esa roca de los lamentos. Creo que es una habilidad suya- _ **¡Tenía miedo a que me ejecutaran vale!, ¡por todos los cielos apenas era una niña y tenía que pelear en una jodida guerra!**_ -su voz comenzaba a calmarse de poco en poco- _ **Rose no era como Las Gemas Primigenias, ella supo lo que era el amor al inocente, a los que no les debes absolutamente nada, por eso es que la seguimos todos**_

 _ **-Solo, solo dime por qué estás aquí**_ -Perla estaba que no podía más, en sus mejillas corrían lagrimas mientras que la mano que sostenía su arma temblaba como nunca. No me imagino que es ser ella en estos instantes, pensar que es tener que matar a alguien que quieres, debe de ser duro

- _ **Escúchenme, el planeta madre ya no es el mismo**_

 _ **-Ya lo sabemos, Peridot**_ -irrumpe Amatista

 _ **-¿¡Peridot está aquí?!**_ -le interrumpe, su pelo literalmente se paró por el susto

 ** _-Si, pero tranquila la tenemos controlada_** -le digo para tranquilizarla, gracias a Dios funciona

 _ **-Todo a cambiado en el planeta madre, no solo por la tecnología, Las Gemas Primigenias se han vuelto locas, ahora se basan en un régimen de la ley del más fuerte, primero fueron por los planetas conquistados donde estaban los recolectores, los destruyeron con un láser extraño, uno que nunca había visto, no les importó que estuviera lleno de gemas, las destrozaron. Luego seguimos nosotros, nos pusieron a prueba, y si no estabas en su rango, simplemente te ejecutaban, excusándose que es una simple selección artificial**_

 _ **-Entonces viniste a la tierra para escapar-**_ dijo Garnet

 _ **-No solo por eso, quería disculparme-**_ se notaba a leguas que lo que decía era verdad, pero no importaba que dijera, no parecía suficiente para Perla

De improvisto, las gemas gemelas de Garnet comenzaron a brillar, liberando de las extrañas cadenas a Beryl

- _ **Escúchame bien, te dejaré libre pero si haces algo no te tendré tanta piedad**_ -Garnet realmente odiaba a Beryl, pero sigue siendo la misma, no asesinaba a ningún ser vivo, aunque fuera completamente malvado, es un alivio

Me quede en la sala, viendo como poco a poco las chicas se iban a hacer sus asuntos, solo esperaba el momento para estar solo con ella, no me tragaba que ella casi mata a mi mamá, ella no tiene pintas de mala, no como Peridot y Jasper. Aún sigo pensando en esa noche, Malachite…

Me entristecía ver a Beryl tan decaída, ella solo quería disculparse por lo que hizo, aun si pasó o no Perla debería de perdonarla, además, ¿cuánto tiempo pasó desde esa guerra?, ¿diez mil años?, no estoy muy seguro de cuánto tiempo vivan las gemas pero eso es mucho, mucho tiempo odiando y extrañando a una sola persona, y también es demasiado tiempo esperando ser perdonada para que al final solo te encadenen e intenten destruirte.

Me le acerco para hablar, y parecía que no le daba miedo como las demás.

- _ **Hola**_ -le saludo, repentinamente su rostro se tornó diferente, tranquilo

 _ **-Hola**_ -su voz apenas es audible ** _-¿Por qué?_**

 _ **-¿Qué cosa?**_

 _ **-¿Por qué me ayudaste?**_

 _ **-No lo sé, supongo que no se me hacía justo el cómo te trataron las chicas**_ -le respondí, mirando al piso avergonzado por todo lo acontecido mientras jugaba con mis dedos de los pies

 _ **-¿Sabes que fue lo que hice?**_ -me pregunta, no le veía a la cara pero su voz hablaba mucho por cómo se sentía, y se sentía igual o más decaída que antes

 _ **-Sí, y debería de lastimarme más que nadie, ya que fue mi mamá**_ -acaricio la gema de mi estómago, y pienso otra vez el cómo hubiese sido todo si ella no hubiese desaparecido para crearme- _ **Lo bueno es que está conmigo todo el tiempo**_ -dije, con algo de nostalgia

- _ **Siempre lo estará Steven**_ -añadió ella. Pone su mano sobre mi cabello y lo frota como Garnet y las demás lo hacen. Parecía que me estaba tomando por un loco

- ** _No, literalmente esta conmigo, abandono su forma física para crearme_** -le corrijo, señalándole mi gema

 _ **-Oh, eso es nuevo**_

 _ **-Si**_

El ambiente comenzó a hacerse algo tenso, Beryl parecía haberse creído que yo me molesté por lo que dijo, cuando no es así, siempre me andan preguntando por la calle donde está mi mamá, y yo siempre respondo lo mismo de siempre- **Ella abandonó su forma física para crearme** -Y siempre me tiran de chiflado, pero no es que me afecte mucho, ¿debería de afectarme?, pienso en ella y me deprimo más de una vez, pero para eso tengo a papá y a las chicas, no tengo nada porque sentirme mal, y que alguien más me lo recuerde no cambiara nada, sea humana, gema, langosta o el gato galleta.

Hubo un gran estruendo, tan fuerte que me hizo saltar del sillón a mí y a Beryl, solo que ella me atrapó, sea lo que sea que haya sido fue fuerte, pero no lo suficiente para que las chicas lo escucharan, lo cual es algo poco común, ya que a la mínima perturbación, al menos Garnet, sale como una bala de esa puerta de piedra con gemas de extraña procedencia incrustadas en ella, pero esta vez no fue así. Era mi oportunidad para tomar riendas por mí solo y demostrar que merezco ser llamado un **Cristal Gem**.

 _ **-Beryl quédate aquí, no queremos que Garnet desconfíe de ti**_ -le dije. Ella, afirma con la cabeza y salgo por la puerta de rejillas

El medio ambiente cambió sobremanera en dos minutos, habían pronosticado que estaría nublado y lloviznando por todo el fin de semana, de hecho ayer por la noche creo que llovió un poco, y recuerdo ver ayer en casa de Connie el cómo estaba nubladísimo, pero ahora, ahora parecía que había un hueco en el cielo por donde escapaban los rayos de sol. Aquellos apuntaban a una nave, o eso creo que era, de forma ovalada que estaba algo enterrada en la arena.

La curiosidad me invadió, me acerco a la nave, con mi escudo fuera, preparado para fuera lo que fuera que saliera de la nave. Esa cosa era algo distinta a las que había visto antes, no tenía patas, ni un vidrio donde pudieras ver al tripulante por dentro, al menos no era tan extraña y algo aterradora como esa nave en forma de mano que trajo a Peridot y a Jasper a la tierra y que casi nos mata, no, este no era parecida en lo más mínimo, más bien parecía antigua, ósea, antigua entre comillas si la comparamos con la nave más avanzada de la tierra. Tomo el valor suficiente y la toco, era áspera, podía sentir las abolladuras y el pequeño calor que irradiaba que seguramente ganó al entrar a la atmósfera.

Entonces ocurrió lo mismo que en esa bóveda de armas a donde me llevó Perla aquella vez que le pregunte sobre su relación con mi mamá, no podía quitar mi mano, ahora si estaba asustado, algo iba a pasar y no podía escapar. Mi gema comenzó a brillar a través de mi camisa, y en la zona donde estaba mi mano se generó un símbolo que se me hacía bastante conocido, era una línea que iba en espiral que tenían pinta de ser raíces con espinas de color blanco. Volví a intentar liberar mi mano y, gracias al cielo, lo logro, para darme cuenta de que debajo de ella estaba el resto del símbolo; un triángulo minúsculo dentro del principio del espiral que poco a poco fue inundando toda la forma, lo entendí, miré a mi escudo para asegurarme y si, era el mismo símbolo, era el símbolo de mi madre.

La nave se partió como un huevo, y de ella un mar de ese extraño líquido que, si no me equivoco, era el mismo o parecido al de la nave de Peridot. Cuando finalmente se vació por completo pode divisar un cuerpo, e instantáneamente me puse en guardia, pero, al ver como no se movía, me arriesgo a entrar.

El sujeto era extraño, tenía apariencia de humano, pero su piel era grisácea, además su ropa no era muy normal, parecía una armadura más que ropa casual, entonces vi su pierna, era una gem, pero no una normal.

Era un hombre.

* * *

 _ **Hola xD**_

 _ **Sinceramente espero que sea de su agrado, que les guste la idea de que haya puesto un gem hombre y demas cosas jaja, porque bueno, un gem hombre no tiene ni el mas minimo sentido en un fic de Steven Universe, o eso creo, soy relativamente nuevo en fics de Steven Universe**_

 _ **Antes que nada quería agregar que tomé,con permiso claro xD,una pequeña parte del fic de una amiga. Creo que ya deben conocerla, subió su fic hace poco, su nombre es LaLoca Yuuki,asi que si los invito a leerlo,que es muy bueno ñ.ñ, y por cierto, tengo 15 años no soy un señor! xD**_

 _ **La verdad no pensaba terminar el fic hoy, tenia planeado hacer un solo capitulo,mucho mas largo, que este, pero justo cuando llegue a la parte del gem me puse a pensar-Hombre,esta parte esta muy bien para dejarlos con las ganas...!los dejaré picados!-Y eso pasÓ xD**_

 _ **Por cierto, no crean que esto es una copia o algo asi, solo tomé esa pequeña parte como base, la historia se desenvolverá de una manera completamente diferente.3.**_

 _ **Y... creo que ya es todo,si**_

 _ **Un abrazote a todos!**_


	2. Poder Primigenio

_Capítulo 2-Poder Primigenio_

¡Crack!, mi columna casi se parte en dos pero pude poner al gem en mi espalda. No lo conocía y ahora mismo dudo que las chicas quieran tener a alguien más dentro de la casa, pero no podía dejarlo ahí, cada centímetro de mi ser me decía que lo ayudara, además, es un gem hombre, lo cual me deja con demasiadas preguntas, ¿es una raza parecida a la de las chicas?, no lo sé, pero últimamente me han guardado demasiados secretos, y quizá demostrándoles que yo igual puedo hacer grandes descubrimientos me darán misiones más importantes que observar mientras ellas derrotan a los monstruos.

 _ **-Chicas, chicas-**_ intentaba llamarlas, pero con el poco aire que tenía me era muy complicado elevar el volumen de mi voz, y más aun con este sujeto rompiéndome la espalda _ **-¡Chicas!-**_ grito, sacando hasta la última gota de oxigeno que tenía dentro de mis pulmones

Garnet fue la primera y única en llegar, al verme con el gem su cara no se tornó distinta, lo cual me dejaba sin saber que pensar, ¿ella ya lo conocía?. Garnet, sin preguntarme, toma al chico en sus brazos y lo lleva dentro de la casa, en donde justamente salían Perla y Amatista por la puerta del templo, Beryl, seguía sentada en el mismo lugar, ¿habrá hecho algo todo este tiempo?

 _ **-¿Garnet lo conoces?**_ -le pregunto, incluso jalo de sus pantalones pero no parece escucharme de ningún modo

 ** _-¿Perla tienes aun algo de las lágrimas de Rose?-_** le pregunta a su compañera. Ella, niega pesadamente con la cabeza mientras observa el escenario con preocupación ** _-¿Amatista tienes algo en tu montón de cosas que?_**

 ** _-No-_** responde ella rápidamente y le evita el terminar la oración

 _ **-¡Demonios!**_ -es la primera vez que veo a Garnet gritar de esa manera, furiosa e impotente

 ** _-Garnet yo_** -intenta decir Beryl pero Perla la hizo callar solo con su mirada

- _ **¡Perla déjala hablar!**_ -todos se quedaron en silencio después de que grité, me recordó tanto a ese día en que descubrí a los robots de Peridot y nadie me creía

 ** _-Perla yo puedo sanarlo, sabes que puedo_** -terminó de decir

 ** _-No confío en ti-_** responde ella, indiferente

Garnet realmente no debía de saber que más hacer, ya que se alejó, y dejó a Beryl con el hombre moribundo que estaba recostado en el sofá, Perla no dejaba de acosar a Beryl con la mirada, como si quisiera que ella fallara y demostrar que tenía razón, pero eso no es una opción, un gem, un gem que no es mujer está en nuestras narices, con su gema a punto de partirse en dos, ¿y lo único que hace es presionar más a Beryl?, no me gusta justa juzgar a las personas pero Perla comenzaba a pasarse un poco de la raya, poniendo sus problemas antes que la vida de los demás, como ella misma dijo-Eso no es ser un caballero-

Beryl alzó un poco su blusa amarilla, mostrando una gema del mismo color que se encontraba incrustada en el lado izquierdo de su clavícula, esta comenzó a brillar, al igual que sus manos que se pusieron sobre la casi destruida gema del tipo. Poco a poco la grieta fue curándose por un aura amarilla, hasta que se restableció por completo y Beryl calló sentada en la mesa de centro completamente rendida.

¿Técnicamente ya estaba curado no?, ¿entonces por qué no despierta ya?

 _ **-¿Garnet, el es un gem?**_ -tenía que aprovechar el momento de tranquilidad, quería respuestas, y respuestas tendría

 _ **-Si Steven, lo es, y créeme que estoy igual de sorprendida que tu**_ -me responde mientras se acomoda sus anteojos y se limpia el sudor provocado por el estrés de la cara

 ** _-Creí que no habían gems hombres_**

 ** _-Eso pensé también Steven, pero creo que me equivoque. Ven, acompáñame necesito contarte una histori_** a-dijo y se dirigió al portal, el cual dictaba claramente que ella quería que me subiera también ** _-Perla, Amatista…Beryl_** -la última lo dijo de manera pesada- ** _Búsquenme si el gem despierta_**

 ** _-¿Cómo sabremos donde estarás?_** -preguntó Amatista, sonando un poco más calmada ahora que el ambiente se relajó

 ** _-Estaremos en el campo de rosas_** -dijo. Entonces, el portal nos absorbió

¿Por qué Garnet me trajo al campo de rosas?, ya e venido aquí varias veces con Perla y León, a no ser que haya algo oculto bajo mis pies que jamás vi y ahora Garnet me lo mostraría.

Garnet me llevaba a algún lugar, o eso creo, ya que parece que estamos caminando al azar, hasta que paramos al borde de un acantilado con un abismo tan oscuro como el espacio exterior, lucia infinito, no me imagino que cosas habrán ahí debajo, quizá más monstruos que Garnet derrotaría pero, no me imagino que será caer ahí, sentir la brisa en tu cuerpo mientras esperas lentamente una muerte rápida pero horrorosa, espero que jamás me toque algo así.

De repente siento como Garnet me toma del estómago y me levanta y me carga en sus brazos, veo como ella comienza a caminar lentamente hasta el borde del precipicio, para finalmente dejarse caer.

 ** _-¿¡Estás loca!?_** -le grito a Garnet a todo pulmón en plena caída, pero como se le comenzaba a hacer habitual, no respondía

Cerré mis ojos completamente asustado, y efectivamente, lo único que podía sentir era como el fuerte viento tiraba de mi rizado cabello, mientras que Garnet me abrazaba como si fuera de nuevo un bebé en sus brazos, asustado por no saber que sucedía, pero de algún modo ella siempre sabía que todo estaría bien, ojala me sobrara confianza con ella ahora.

 ** _-Steven, Steveen_** -me llama Garnet, con una voz dulce mientras que me sacude

Abrí mis ojos con lentitud, aún seguía en shock por haber caído de un lugar tan alto. No me lo podía creer, estaba en el mundo que León tenía en dentro de su melena, estoy completamente seguro de que es el lugar, todo es tan…rosado, y puedo ver las cosas de mamá a lo lejos. Espera, ¿por qué puedo respirar?

 _ **-¿Garnet cómo llegamos aquí?**_ -le pregunto. Ella, me da la vuelta y me ondea con su mano para mostrarme el mismo abismo que vi hace unos instantes

 _ **¿Habíamos caído y llegado aquí?**_

- ** _Este abismo es solo una ilusión que Rose hizo hace años para que nadie entrara-_** dijo Garnet, agachándose del modo que se mantenía con la punta de sus pies y sus piernas estaban viendo hacia afuera. Toma una piedra, del mismo color rosado habitual, y la lanza. La piedra cae por unos segundos pero, en cierto momento, vuelve a subir de algún modo a lo que Garnet la atrapa- ** _Necesitan caer exactamente dos gems para que sea posible atravesar la barrera mágica y no regresar_**

 ** _-¿Y qué pasa si algo que no sea una gem cae?_**

 ** _-Jamás dejaría de subir, tuvimos suerte de que no nos pasó, ya que tu eres mitad humano_**

 ** _-¿Cómo supiste que no pasaría?_**

 _ **-No lo sabía-**_ dijo, y un escalofrío recorrió todos mis miembros al pensar que pudimos haber muerto. Se levanta, me hace una señal y camino junto a ella _ **-Steven, este es lugar en donde Rose entendió lo que significaba quitarle la vida a un planeta entero, aquí es donde nació la resistencia, aquí es donde nacieron las Crystal Gems**_ -entonces Garnet comenzó a hurgar entre el montón de cosas de mamá, de donde salieron camisas de cuando mi papá era una estrella de rock, tarjetas de promoción de la Pizzeria, burbujas rosadas de las que hacia sin nada dentro y una sandía, papá decía que le gustaban las sandias. Eso no fue lo último que sacó, después de casi enterrarme en cosas al azar encontró lo que parecía que buscaba desde un principio

Eran dos banderas, grandes y alargadas: la primera, era una de color rosado pastel con el símbolo de mi mamá, ya saben, el triángulo rodeado de espinas blancas; y el segundo, tenía una gran equis pintada sobre la imagen, era visible todavía, habían cuatro gemas ahí, un diamante amarillo que me recordó al que Jasper mencionó el día que intentó destruirme a mí y a las chicas, una esmeralda de color azul con rayos negros, una obsidiana morada con toques blancos y…y un cuarzo rosado. Todas estas gemas estaban detrás de un planeta, el cual debía de ser extraterrestre, y este estaba envuelto de unas cadenas, no debía de ser bueno, definitivamente no

 ** _-Estas son las Gemas Primigenias, Diamante Amarillo, Esmeralda Estrella, Obsidiana de Nieve, y Cuarzo Rosado-_** dijo Garnet apuntando y nombrando a cada una, pero soltando un suspiro en la última- ** _Estas gemas poseen un poder infinito si están juntas, dice la leyenda que son inmortales y que de ellas descienden todas las demás gemas_**

 ** _-¿Mamá era una de ellas?-_** le pregunté. Sabía que mamá era importante pero, ¿una gema inmortal superpoderosa?, ahora me siento un poco más orgulloso de ser su hijo, y de formar parte de ella, pero aun así no quiero ni imaginar que hizo alado de las **Gemas Primigenias** - ** _¿Ella?_**

 _ **-Si Steven**_ -intuyó mi pregunta y la respondió antes de que terminara mi oración- ** _Rose…Rose destruyó y colonizó muchos mundos al igual que las demás Gemas Primigenias, pero cambió, no se hace falta acusarla por algo que ya pasó_** -¿me pregunto con quién deberías pensar eso también, eh Garnet?- ** _Veras, gracias a Rose y a su resistencia todas las gemas nos dimos cuenta de las horribles cosas que le hacían a los demás mundos simplemente porque podían hacerlo. Al principio eran pocas, ni siquiera nosotras habíamos nacido, pero eran solamente hombres y Rose era de pocas gems…"hembras" que luchaban, la razón era simple, los gems en el planeta madre, al menos la mayoría, son entrenados desde los pocos años de nacidos, por lo que son demasiado fuertes_** -me explicaba Garnet, haciendo pequeños dibujos en la tierra con su dedo de lo que parecía un gran ejercito de Gems, con mi mamá al frente sosteniendo una bandera con el símbolo de la resistencia, el suyo _ **-La guerra civil duro siglos gracias a nuestra esperanza de vida, pero un día, pareció que habíamos mandado a todos los hombres a pelear, por lo que cada vez quedaban menos y menos, y un día, solamente desaparecieron**_

 ** _-Espera Garnet, ¿si ya no había Gems hombres como nacieron Ruby y Zafiro?_** -le pregunté, algo no cuadraba en la historia

 ** _-Nuestra raza no nace como ustedes los humanos, no necesitamos una mamá y un papá, de donde vengo la tierra es diferente-_** toma un puñado de tierra rosada del suelo y la deja caer entre sus dedos ** _-Tiene algo que nos da vida, magia si no me equivoco_**

 _ **-¿Entonces nacen de la tierra?**_

 _ **-Efectivamente**_

- ** _Son como las zanahorias_** -digo, para luego reírme sin parar. Garnet hace lo mismo, solo que se controla como siempre

 ** _-El punto es que en cierto punto de la guerra el mensaje de Rose nos llegó a nosotras, a Ruby a Zafiro, a Perla, a Beryl y a muchas otras, todas siendo apenas unas niñas decidimos arriesgar nuestra vida en la última y más larga batalla_**

 ** _-¿Cuál fue esa batalla?_** -odiaba este suspenso

 _ **-La de la tierra**_

¿Se había acabado?, ¿no más secretos?, espero que sí.

Al menos no creo que mi vida se vuelva más extraña, si con que mi mamá fuera una extraterrestre que destruía mundos no fuera suficiente ahora descubro que era una de las más poderosas y parte de un grupo diabólico. Había notado algo raro que tal vez debí de preguntarle a Garnet, sus nombres, Obsidiana de Nieve, ¿que rayos significa eso?, esa es mi menor preocupación pero creo que es alguna característica especial o poco común que las hace gemas superpoderosas, como mi mamá, hasta donde se un cuarzo normal es blanco, pero el suyo (que a la vez es mío) era rosado, tal vez sea eso. Eso quiere decir que… ¿que soy una **Gema Primigenia?**

Ahora solo me quedaba una pregunta, ¿cómo no me asfixiaba ahora?. Supongo que es porque no entre por la melena de León.

Saben, es curioso, después de haber saltado una vez por ese acantilado la segunda vez no fue tan aterradora.

El portal ya nos había regresado a casa, pero ni Garnet ni yo esperábamos ver lo que teníamos al frente nuestro. Podía ver como Amatista estaba estupefacta, comiendo mientras veía, pero lo estaba. Perla y Beryl, estaban juntas y ambas abrazaban al sujeto el cual ya estaba en pie como si no quisieran que se les escapara.

 ** _-No puedo creer que seas tú Ónix_** -dijo Perla, con voz vidriosa. Al parecer no nos habían notado todavía, y eso que el portal no es nada silencioso

Garnet y yo los rodeamos, nada más para asegurarnos que de realmente no estábamos sufriendo algún efecto secundario por haber salido del portal, pero no, estaba pasando. Me sorprendía que Perla lo abrazara, ya que solo me abraza a mí, a Amatista y a Garnet, todo otro que lo hace o se queda asqueada y asustada, o recibe un fuerte golpe suyo. Exactamente lo que le pasó a mi papá cuando le agradeció por reparar su camioneta.

 ** _-¿Qué sucede aquí?_** -pregunta Garnet y al instante ambas chicas se separan del sujeto de un salto provocado por el susto que les causo escuchar su voz

- ** _Ammm, como decirlo_** -dijo Beryl, riendo de manera nerviosa mientras jugaba sus pequeños dedos

 _ **-Garnet, él es Ónix, es un viejo amigo-**_ dijo. Ónix la toma de la mano, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos. Espera, no me digan que ellos son _ **-Y es como mi novio**_ -Amatista escupe las palomitas que comía al escuchar eso

 _ **-¡¿Perla consiguió un novio antes que yo?!**_ -grito Amatista, molesta

Y otro montón de preguntas para el pequeño Steven a llegado.

* * *

Segundo capitulo chicos, al fin acabé hoy xD

Estoy muy contento con la aceptación que tuvo el fic, en serio se los agradezco mucho:D. En fin, no creí que tuviera lo que tuvo el primer capitulo, así que, gracias:)

Un abrazote para todos, os quiero mucho!


	3. Déjá vu

-¿¡Perla tiene novio?!-grite sorprendido ante la declaración de una de mis madres adoptivas. Amatista estaba ahogándose por el impacto de la noticia

El gem ya había despertado después de que Beryl lo curó con sus poderes, no sabía que ella podía hacerlo, ya van tres cosas que se de ella, su arma es un martillo con una punta en la parte de atrás y pequeñas gemas de color amarillo puntiagudas incrustadas en la cabeza del martillo, al parecer odia los zapatos ya que siempre esta descalza y puede gritar muy muy fuerte, me gustaría saber más de ella, de todos modos es una gem que no quiere matarme.

-¿Cu-cuando pasó esto?-dijo Amatista cuando logró tragar lo que estaba sofocándola, con esfuerzo mientras se sobaba la garganta

-Ooh Amatista, es una laaaaaarga historia, de seguro no te interesa-respondió Perla, tomando el brazo de Ónix y abrazándose de este. ¿Es mi imaginación o el carácter de Perla cambio de repente con la aparición de este chico?, ella nunca a sido descortés, mucho menos cortante, al menos no sin razón

-Vaya, ¿siguen fusionadas ustedes dos?-le dijo Ónix a Garnet, asombrado. Eso resuelve mi pregunta sobre si se conocían pero, ¿cómo sabe que es una fusión con solo verla?

-Sí, digo, ¡no!, digo, no quiero hablarle, ¡pero yo si!-Garnet estaba extraña, parecía que estuvieran debatiendo dos voces dentro de su cabeza. Incluso no se movía tan coordinadamente-Bien, ¡¿bien qué?! , si tu no quieres hacerlo yo lo haré-dijo y, de manera increíble, Ruby y Zafiro se separaron y cayeron al suelo, yo no lo supe hasta que la vi fusionarse en la nave de Peridot

No me cabe duda que este sujeto tiene una historia con Perla, Beryl y Garnet, para que esta se haya emocionado tanto como para separarse debe de ser alguien importante. Tanto como para hacerlo con el y no conmigo como me lo prometieron.

Zafiro se levantó del suelo y, como un rayo, salió corriendo a abrazar a Ónix arrastrando a Ruby la cual la tenía tomada fuertemente de la mano. Zafiro se veía bastante feliz de verlo, bueno, eso creo, no distingo alguna emoción en su cara igual que Garnet pero creo que su sonrisa y su ojo oculto ya me dicen lo suficiente. En cambio, Ruby, solo estaba tirada en el piso, quejándose y maldiciendo en voz baja como siempre hace mientras que su cuerpo lentamente se volvía más caliente y expendia humo de todos lados. No debe de caerle nada bien.

-Muy bien suficiente amor por una vida-bufo Ruby después de cinco segundos desde que el abrazo empezó. Zafiro no se movió-¡Dije que la soltaras!-se levanta y extiende su mano en donde estaba su gema, esta, comienza a brillar y un gran guante rojo con rosado pastel sale, preparado para dar un golpe

Cierro mis ojos por mera inercia al sentir que el fuerte golpe vendría, pero nunca escuche nada, ¿tan rápido fue?

Abro mis ojos y puedo ver como Ónix está sosteniendo a Ruby por la cabeza. Esperen…tiene el brazo derecho sostenido por Perla, y con el izquierdo tiene abrazada a Zafiro… ¿¡Ónix tiene tres brazos!? , esperen… acabo de ver otro… ¿¡Ónix tiene cuatro brazos!?

-Tan impulsiva como siempre eh Ruby-le dijo Ónix a la rojiza gema que, literalmente, era ardiente

-Suéltame maldito, uuurg-decía Ruby mientras movía sus brazos y piernas para intentar liberarse-¡Hijo de perra!-insultó a todo pulmón

-Ruby, esa boca-le advirtió Zafiro a Ruby, con su voz profunda

-Papá siempre dice eso cuando un auto le arrolla el pie en el autolavado-dije. Aunque no tenía idea de que significaba. ¿Por qué era malo decir el hijo de una perrita?. Todos me miran sorprendidos-¿Qué?

-Nada Steven, es una palabra que viene del idioma de las gemas y que seguramente Rose le enseño a Greg-me responde Perla, mientras se reía nerviosa y movía sus manos a los lados como gesto de negación-¿Verdad que si, Ruby?-le dijo con los dientes apretados. Ella, suelta un suspiro y asiente

Ónix baja a Ruby y Zafiro se suelta de su agarre, para luego juntarse con su contraparte y fusionarse otra vez en Garnet.

-Perdón por eso Ónix, vamos, tengo mucho que contarte-le dijo Perla a su pareja, para luego llevarla tomada del brazo a la puerta del templo. Su gema resplandece, y gracias a ello la puerta se descompone y muestra su mundo lleno de cascadas

-¿¡Tienes una piscina en tu cuarto?!-se escucha como Ónix dijo un segundo antes de que la puerta se cerrara

Recapitulemos un poco lo que pasó. Llegué a casa después de que Garnet se tirara conmigo de un acantilado y descubro que Perla tiene un novio que a Zafiro le agrada pero a Ruby no. Y Amatista y yo somos los únicos que no sabemos quién es ya que hasta Beryl lo sabe.

-Oigan, ¿quieren saber que están haciendo esos dos?-irrumpió Amatista, con una voz picara que me sacó de mis pensamientos

-¿Cómo?-pregunta Beryl con intriga

-Digamos que tomé prestadas unas lindas cámaras de la nave de Beryl-le respondió y soltó una fuerte y única risa

-¿¡Seriamos como espías?!-dije en voz alta mientras daba saltitos emocionados-Seria como en el libro que Connie me regaló en mi cumpleaños-corro hacia la parte superior de la casa en donde estaba mi cuarto y saco del creciente montón de libros el que ya había mencionado y bajo rápidamente para mostrárselos-En un mundo donde nadie sabe quién eres es donde realmente te preguntas si vale la pena descubrirlo-digo la introducción del libro, con voz profunda y expresión dramática

-Si Steven, como unos espías jeje-me dice Amatista, viéndome algo incomoda mientras tomaba mi libro y lo lanzaba por la ventada

-Mi libro-digo con tristeza al ver como mi libro desaparecía para siempre-Esta bien, no era tan bueno

Amatista aclara su garganta y hace que todos le pongamos atención de nuevo. Nos da la espalda, va hacia el sofá y levanta todos los cojines hasta sacar de estos una pequeña pantalla que a simple vista se veía tan delgada como el papel.

-Podemos espiarlos desde acá-dijo Amatista, sentándose en el sofá y deslizando su dedo en la pantalla de cristal con una tonalidad ligeramente verdosa como solían ser todas las cosas de Peridot

Entonces todos nos dirigimos al sofá y nos sentamos junto Amatista, Beryl estaba a lado mío con las piernas cruzadas y Garnet estaba del lado contrario recargando su brazo en el cuello de Amatista y sus piernas en la mesa. Incluso ahora que las cosas con Beryl están un poco más calmadas parece que Garnet quiere evitarla a toda costa.

El video tenia audio y todo, estaba enfocado al nivel del suelo por lo que podíamos ver como Ónix y Perla estaban nadando en el agua de sus pilares mágicos. Ya ahí no me lo podía creer, Perla me había prohibido hace mucho que me metiera a esas aguas, y por la reacción de las chicas se notaba que era aún más extraño que ella estuviese dentro y no encima de estas. Ónix se está ganando mi atención. El par estaba conversando de algo, y digo de algo ya que era lo único que podía entender, ya que si, se escuchaba, pero no era posible entenderse.

De repente esos dos comenzaron a acercarse lentamente al rostro del otro, en respuesta, todos, nos acercábamos más a la pantalla para ver mejor, pero justo cuando parecía que veríamos como esos se besarían la imagen se corta y casi al instante se escucha una explosión dentro del templo seguido de grito agudo de Perla, no debía de ser bueno.

Perla salió a los pocos segundos, con la cara llena de ceniza y el cabello desalineado mientras que con su mano sostenía un pequeño robot con forma de pelota con patas que estaba quemado y destruido. No se veía nada contenta.

-Garnet, mira esto-le muestra el pequeño robot-Es Peridot, nos encontró-Garnet estaba sudando de los nervios pero se mantenía firme-Debemos encontrarla antes de que-procura decir, pero Garnet se tambalea un poco y esta se detiene. Intento ayudarla a mantenerse en pie sosteniéndola de la espalda

-Wow, ¿qué pasó Garnet?-le pregunto, un poco preocupado cuando logra recuperar la compostura

-Es un monstruo Steven, uno grande-dijo y se levantó-Vamos-todos asentimos y corrimos hacia el portal que nos absorbió en un estallido de luz

Nunca habíamos estado en este lugar. A simple vista se veía como cualquier otro pero si te concentrabas podías darte cuenta de pequeños detalles que hacían peculiar a este lugar, había tanto calor y había mucha luz pero el sol no estaba en ningún lado, solo la luna, el agua de la cascada que estaba a un lado del portal subía, no bajaba, los arboles estaban plantados desde los tallos llenos de hojas, una especie de alce azul estaba persiguiendo a un jaguar amarillo, las aves nadaban en el agua, los peces tenían alas y volaban, y lo más sorprendente de todo, podía ver a varios insectos gigantes caminando entre la vegetación.

-¿Perla que es este lugar?-le pregunto ya que supuse que sabría

-Esa es una excelente pregunta Steven-me responde con ánimos, inclinándose hasta mi altura. Su gema se activa y de ella salen imágenes de unas máquinas amorfas creando este lugar-Veras, este lugar fue el primer intento de crear un "arca" de todas las especies de animales y vegetación del planeta madre por si un día esta se extinguiesen-su gema proyecta a varias gemas plantando semillas en la tierra, y de estas, salían las criaturas-Peeeeeeero por alguna razón salió mal y tomaron forma de las especies primitivas de la tierra. Vaya, no había tocado este lugar desde que era una niña-dijo, y casi al instante me puse nostálgico, ya que seguramente fue antes de que yo naciera, ósea cuando mi mamá aún estaba con ellas

De repente, un gran estruendo sacudió nuestros pies hasta el punto de hacernos caer al suelo. Los arboles comenzaron a crujir y a partirse por alguna razón, pero sea la que sea era peligrosa, todos nos pusimos en guardia, esperando al monstruo. Este apareció de entre la vegetación, era un gran escarabajo de color amarillo con unas mandíbulas como tijeras filosas. De algún modo, logra levantarse y suelta un chirrido agudísimo que nos dejó sin poder escuchar por unos instantes.

Entre el dolor que sufrían mis oídos pude ver como en la pata derecha del insecto se encontraba una gema color carmesí incrustada.

-Su gema está en su pata-grito, aunque dudo que alguien lo haya podido escuchar. Gracias al cielo me equivoqué

-¡Crystal Gems ataquen!-ordena Garnet. Y todos fuimos a enfrentarlo

Amatista fue la primera en atacar, con látigo doble en mano, levanta una roca llena de musgo de un tamaño considerable y la lanza después de dar un giro para tomar algo de fuerza. El monstruo, ocultó su cabeza y su tórax entero se hinchó para recibir el golpe el cual no le afectó en lo absoluto.

-¡Tiene un caparazón muy duro, necesitamos una idea!-nos advierte Amatista para que no cometamos el mismo error. Recibe un golpe con la mandíbula doble del monstruo y la deja muy lejos de nosotros

-Tengo una idea, golpearlo más fuerte-dice Garnet, con orgullo mientras da un enorme salto y cae en picada hacia el bicho, pero este hace lo mismo que antes y con un golpe la hace chocar contra los arboles los cuales quedaron destrozados por la dureza del cuerpo de Garnet

Perla fue la siguiente en intentarlo, lanzando cientos de lanzas hacia el monstruo en distintas partes que lucían blandas, pero nunca resultaba ya que el escarabajo se ocultaba demasiado deprisa.

Intentaba hacer algo, sin embargo no era mucho, solo podía tirarle piedras, ¿pero cómo haría la diferencia si ni siquiera Garnet pudo dañarlo?, soy un inútil.

-Vamos amiguito, no te desanimes-me dijo Ónix en carrera, levantándome la barbilla y sonriéndome para que me sintiera mejor. Sinceramente funcionó un poco

-¡Perla, impulso!-le gritó Ónix mientras corría hacia donde ella se encontraba

Perla al instante se hizo a un lado y, justo cuando Ónix estaba a su lado el se hizo una bola la cual ella pateo con todas sus fuerzas hacia delante, hacia donde estaba el monstruo. No sabía que Ónix podía hacer eso, y mucho menos que Perla podía patear tan fuerte.

De repente, de la bola con nombre Ónix salen varios picos alargados y afilados que estaban puestos en partes al azar, y otros, se encontraban rotos o simplemente no habían. El, choca con una roca y lo eleva hasta la altura de la cabeza del monstruo, en donde atraviesa la mandíbula y lo golpea muy duro. Creí que con eso sería suficiente para que desaparecía, pero el monstruo aún seguía en pie y la velocidad que Ónix llevaba se iba disminuyendo rápidamente, si no hacíamos algo rápido alguien podría salir realmente herido.

-Beryl, Garnet quien sea, deben de hacer algo-les ruego

Entonces, como si el escarabajo me hubiese entendido y se hubiese alertado gracias a ello agita su cabeza y tira a Ónix el cual regreso a su forma normal al tocar el suelo adolorido. De repente, el bicho comienza a aullar de dolor por alguna razón, ninguno de nosotros se movía, quizá estaba a punto de caer, pero me equivoque, de su abdomen, comenzaron a abrirse pequeños huecos como si fueran escotillas, y de estos salieron un infestación de lo que parecían ser sus crías (quien lo diría, es hembra), y para colmo estas volaban.

Debíamos de atacarlo ahora, al parecer al dar a luz a tanta cantidad de bebes la dejó demasiado cansada, pero nosotros lo estábamos también y cada vez que aplastaba a uno de ellos llegaban cien más.

Entre la multitud Garnet y Ónix salen de sus respectivos cráteres, para solamente venir a nuestro rescate.

-¿Qué haremos?, ¡gah!, ¡son demasiados!-digo, exaltado mientras golpeaba e intentaba proteger lo más que podía a mis amigos con mi escudo

-G-Garnet, ah, tú y Ónix deben atacarlo juntos, es la única manera-exclama Beryl desde el circulo. Ella parecía un imán para los escarabajos

Por un segundo me imagine que Garnet la ignoraría como a Perla cuando le mintió para fusionarse en Sardonyx, sin embargo las sorpresas no parecían tener fin, ya que aceptó sin decir nada.

Garnet corre junto a Ónix hacia el monstruo, el cual empezaba a ponerse en pie, mientras tanto nosotros nos esforzábamos por sobrevivir.

Ellos, saltan con los brazos extendidos hacia el. Las gemas de Garnet se iluminaron y sus guantes, un poco más grandes de lo normal, salieron, en cambio, la gema en la pierna de Ónix resplandeció en una luz morada oscura y de ella fueron saliendo una daga por cada brazo que el tenia y salía de su destrozada armadura. Ambos chocaron contra el estómago del monstruo que intentaba ponerse en pie, el cual fue sumiéndose hasta ser completamente atravesado en un grito de dolor suyo y finalmente un "puf" al desvanecerse en una nube rosada que, al disiparse, reveló la pequeña gema del monstruo y a dos alienígenas discutiendo sobre quien lo había derrotado, cuando claramente fue al mismo tiempo, pero para ellos alguien debía de ser el mejor.

-Ahhhh, ahí van de nuevo-se quejó Perla, sobándose las sienes en un intento de calmar su estrés

-¿Qué pasa ahora Perla?-le pregunta Amatista, sonando fastidiada por la queja de su amiga

-Si, ¿qué pasa?-irrumpo. Quería saber

-Veras Steven, Ruby y Ónix desde que eran unos niños siempre han sido muy competitivos cuando se trata de quien es el mejor, con el paso del tiempo Ónix fue superándola completamente pero ahora que es una fusión vuelve a ser su igual-se anima Beryl a contestarme aunque Perla este alado suyo. Ella solo la ignora

-Mis puños lo golpearon primero-oigo como dice Garnet, molesta con sus guantes aun en sus manos

-Pero mis dagas lo atravesaron antes-se defendió Ónix, con el mismo tono de voz que su rival

-¡Que importa, yo lo destruí!-inclusive Amatista es más seria que ella en este instante

-¡Que no!-le replica el

Intentamos hacer que esos dos dejaran de pelear por un rato, pero nada los hacia parar, así que tuvimos que irnos al portal, con sus peleas y todo.

Llegando a casa lo primero que hice fue subir a mi habitación a recostarme un rato, me dolía todo.

-Quizá Connie pueda venir, hace tres días que no la veo y tengo mucho que contarle-vagó el pensamiento por mi cabeza

Agarro mi teléfono del suelo en donde lo había dejado y busco en mis contactos a Connie, no tarde casi nada, le hablo muy seguido así que se de memoria en donde está. Presiono suavemente la pantalla táctil de mi teléfono y el contacto me lleva a otra pantalla, en donde decía marcar un color verde bastante llamativo, le doy a esta y comienza a marcar. Pasados unos segundos contesta.

-¿Hola?, ¿Connie?-digo, esperando una respuesta de ella

-¿Steven?-escucho una voz saliendo de la bocina del teléfono. Es ella

-El mismo-bromeo. Y ella se ríe tiernamente

-¿Qué sucede Steven?, ¿Por qué me llamas a esta hora?-eran las cinco y tanto de la tarde, suelo marcar más temprano la verdad

-Nada, solo quería saber cómo estabas y quería preguntarte si querías venir a mi casa, tengo mucho que contarte

-Pues ahora mismo pensaba ir a entrenar un rato con la espada con Perla así que no hay problema si me quedo a charlar un poco-me responde, un poco emocionada, seguramente por ir a practicar, siempre se pone así cuando se trata de libros o la espada

-¿En cuánto te veo?-le pregunto, impaciente por que llegue ya

-Llegaré en…veinte minutos

-¡¿Veinte minutos?!-gritó sorprendido, nunca suele tardar más de diez-¡Seré un anciano arrugado cuando llegues!

-Pues diviértete jugando al bingo o algo abuelo-dice y se ríe-Adiós, que tengo que hacer algo antes-cuelga

¿Qué haré por veinte minutos?, -podría comer algo-pienso. Bajo por las escaleras impacientándome cada vez más por la llegada de Connie, abro el refrigerador y me sorprendo al ver que está vacío. Entonces escucho como alguien mastica algo duro, me volteo y me encuentro con Amatista, la cual ya se había comido hasta el plato. ¡Se había comido todo y no me dejó nada!

-¿Qué?-me pregunta ella al notar que no despegaba mi mirada enojada de ella, con esa actitud relajada que le pegaba cuando tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer

-Nada-digo y cierro el refrigerador. No me enojaría con ella por eso

Amatista y yo escuchamos como la puerta del templo se abre, y que de esta salen cuatro figuras, dos altas, una de apariencia masculina y fuerte y otra femenina que reflejaba lo mismo solo con la mirada, y otras dos, un poco más pequeñas con apariencia frágil que estaban que ya no podían aguantar la discusión de sus compañeros.

-¡Es todo, ya me harté de ustedes par de niños!-gritó Beryl enfadada, con ese fuertísimo volumen de voz que solo puedo ver como una habilidad única en ella-Perla y yo haremos algo para que ustedes ¡par de bebes! dejen de discutir

-¿Haremos?-le pregunta Perla a Beryl, indignada y haciendo un ademan poniendo su mano en su pecho

-Si haremos, ¿o es que quieres oírlos gritar toda una semana como la última vez?-le responde, firme. Me alegra ver que intenta arreglar las cosas con ella, aunque no me imaginé que fuera así

-Por supuesto que no, te sigo-responde y el portal se abre llevándonos a todos en el

Habíamos parado el en coliseo flotante en el que estábamos antes de que Beryl llegara.

Beryl y Perla nos pidieron que nos quedáramos sentados a esperar a que ellas terminaran de modificar unas cosas del lugar con lo que parecía un panel de controles que salió del suelo cuando Perla movió el dedo de una armadura que estaba a su costado.

Garnet y Ónix estaban alado nuestro, discutiendo. Llegó un momento en el que simplemente acabaron con mi paciencia, así que los encerré dentro de una burbuja protectora para que al menos no tuviéramos que escucharlos, y al parecer ellos ni lo notaron.

-Vaya viejo, controlas muy bien tus poderes ahora-me alaga Amatista, sonando sorprendida

-Cuando se trata de callar a estos dos podría hacerlo hasta dormido-digo, algo fastidiado por como discutían

-¡Ya terminamos Steven, libéralos!-me grita Perla desde la parte de abajo, agitando su mano para llamar mi atención mientras que, Beryl, seguía entretenida en el panel

Toco con mi dedo la burbuja y esta explota, liberando el griterío de esos dos los cuales van hacia donde Perla.

-Escuchen ustedes dos-dice Beryl para llamar su atención lo cual logra-Perla y yo hicimos que el coliseo generara bloques de hierro oscuro

-Y como saben es el material más pesado hecho por las gema-agrego Perla-Les reglas serán simples, sin poderes-dijo viendo a Ónix-Ni armas-mira a donde Garnet

Mientras que ellas les explicaban veo como una silueta se asoma desde la entrada del coliseo, esfuerzo un poco mi mirada y…no puede ser, ¿es Connie?

-Según mis cálculos sobre los anteriormente mostradas aptitudes de Garnet

-Y todas las veces que vi a Ónix pelear hace años-agrega Beryl, alegre intentando agradarle a Perla, pero lamentablemente ni se inmuta

-Calculé que deben de aguantar como máximo trece bloques. Tengan cuidado, los bloques no dejaran de caer con el tiempo a menos que tiren alguno-termino Perla de decir. Por consiguiente, el competitivo par se van a las direcciones señaladas por la misma. Perla se detiene en el lugar de su supuesta pareja-Ónix-le llama, con voz preocupada mientras ponía su mano en su mejilla y la acariciaba con suavidad-Si sientes que no puedes soportar más déjalo caer, no necesitas hacerte daño-Ónix intenta hablar, pero ella lo caya poniendo su dedo índice en su boca-Shhhh-dice y lo besa-Suerte

No me había equivocado, Connie era la que había llegado, ¿cómo había llegado hasta acá?, hasta donde yo se no puede abrir el portal por si sola, creo que nada mas que yo y las gemas puede, o tal vez entró poco después de nosotros. Pronto lo sabré

-¡Connie!-grito su nombre cuando me aseguro que es ella. Me escucha y me ve donde estoy, por lo que viene-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-le pregunto apenas llega

-¿Recuerdas ese silbato mágico que le diste a tu papá para emergencias?-me pregunta, para luego sentarse a mi izquierda

-Si-respondo

-Me la encontré en mi casa, debió de habérsele caído el día en que me llevaste cuando nevaba. En verdad tuve suerte de que los encontrara a la primera-eso respondía a mi pregunta-Oye Steven, ¿quién es ese sujeto de allá?-señala al hombre con la piel inhumanamente gris

-Es Ónix, es un gem que cayó cerca de mi casa y le rescaté-le explico, con orgullo ya que él fue mi descubrimiento

-Creí que los gems solo eran mujeres

-Igual yo, es una larga historia

-Ya veo, ¿y qué hay de ella?-señala a Beryl la cual está sentada al lado de Perla, ósea a mi lado derecho, después de Amatista

Intento explicarle a Connie todo lo que había pasado, pero era difícil que entendiera algo que no vio.

Entonces un gran estruendo que me sacudió los huesos me cerró la boca. Eran Ónix y Garnet, los cuales estaban sosteniendo con una sola mano extendida hacia arriba el bloque delgado y rectangular de un color profundamente negro, no parecía costarles, por lo que no tardo en generarse otro a una altura considerable encima de sus cabezas para luego apilarse perfectamente sobre el primero. Y que ninguno se inmutaba. El tercero cayó, y ahora necesitaron apoyarse por la segunda de sus extremidades. Los bloques se apilaban, e inclusive nosotros sudábamos más que ellos al ver como habían superado el número esperado por Perla y Beryl, el cual, solo había logrado que sus espaldas se doblaran un poco.

El bloque número veinticinco había caído, ya era más que el doble esperado, y había logrado que sus rodillas se flexionaran y sus rostros sudaran. Ninguno quería ceder.

Volteo hacia Perla, se veía completamente preocupada, sus ojos estaban más abiertos que nunca, y la pregunta que pasaba por mi cabeza era-¿Por quién se estaba preocupando tanto como para ponerse así?-Podría ser por Garnet, ella siempre a sido como su mejor amiga si así puede decirse, muchas veces me a dicho que ella es como un muro que siempre nos cuidara. En cambio la idea de que le preocupaba más Ónix también pesaba mucho, no se mucho de relaciones más que los platicas de mujeres que mi papá me da a veces, siempre me dice con nostalgia-¿Cómo una mujer tan mágica(literalmente) pudo fijarse en un gordinflón como yo-Y justo cuando parece que va a llorar toma su guitarra y lo ayudo a improvisar una canción. Tengo que visitarlo mañana, no lo e visto en todo el día y debe de estar preocupado. Igual que Perla, preocupándose por los que ama.

El bloque número treinta y dos ya había caído, levanto la cabeza y me quedo asombrado al ver se había formado un rascacielos negro por la cantidad de bloques de hierro "de no se qué"

Ónix y Garnet estaban gimiendo por el cansancio, el peso de esos objetos ya había logrado dejarlos con una rodilla en el suelo y todos los bloques sostenidos por la espalda. Lo repito, ninguno quería ceder.

-¡Ónix ya basta déjalo caer!-le grita Perla a Ónix, pero no le hace caso, ambos son muy orgullosos

-Steven, ¿por qué hacen esto?-me pregunta Connie, hasta ella le preocupaba el que se lastimaran-¿Y cómo es que Perla lo conoce?

-Ruby y Ónix están obsesionados por saber quién es mas fuerte-le respondo, sin quitarle la mirada al par preparado para ayudar si era necesario. Nadie dejaba de hacerlo-Además Ónix es el novio de Perla-dije, con soltura

-¿¡Perla tiene novio?!.-gritó Connie por el asombro

-¡Eso mismo dije!-dice Amatista desde el otro extremo

Entonces el bloque número treinta y cinco cayó bruscamente sobre ambos rascacielos de metal oscuro. Y finalmente ambos titanes llegaron a su límite, estaban repletos de sudor (lo cual ya era raro por parte de Garnet), respiraban con mucha dificultad, seguramente tener todas esas placas de metal destruyendo cada ligamento de cada uno de sus músculos. Perla estaba nerviosa, yo lo estaba, todos lo estábamos, todos esperábamos el momento de salir en su ayuda aunque no sabíamos si podríamos hacer algo por tanto peso. Pero finalmente, en un último grito repleto de su energía se levantan con lo que queda de la fuerza de sus piernas para dejar caer todos los bloques los cuales se desintegraron al instante por arte de magia.

Al instante ambos cayeron al suelo con fuerza, y Perla gritó agudamente al verlos para luego correr a toda velocidad hacia ellos. Todos la seguimos.

Al llegar, nos encontramos con ambos aun en el suelo, solo que no nos esperábamos verlos golpeándose, sin quitar la cara del piso, con poca fuerza.

Connie y yo los ayudamos a levantarse.

El ambiente rápidamente se puso tenso, ambos claramente sabían que habían desobedecido las recomendaciones de Perla y Beryl, por lo que estaban avergonzados, más Ónix ya que ella se lo dijo directamente.

-Perla yo…-dice Ónix, pero Perla solo se le queda viendo, decepcionada para luego irse

-Perla…-digo. Intento seguirle pero una mano me detiene. Era Garnet, la cual me niega con la cabeza

-No Steven, Perla necesita estar sola

-¿Por qué necesita estar sola?, ¿no sería mejor hablar?

-Eres igual a tu madre-irrumpe Amatista, entre una pequeña risa mientras juguetea con mi cabello

-Steven-dice Garnet. Se agacha a mi altura y se quita sus anteojos, para mostrarme como sus ojos están llenos de culpa y vergüenza-Es mi culpa, sabía que esto podría pasar, pero dejé que mi orgullo se interpusiera ante mi seguridad

-También es mi culpa-Ónix se pone en la misma posición de Garnet-No e visto a Perla en años y lo primero que se me ocurre es desobedecerla en una tonta competencia-dice, para luego soltar un gran suspiro

-Somos un par de idiotas-dijeron Garnet y Ónix al unísono, para luego irse detrás de ella con la cabeza baja

Ahora Perla era la que estaba enojada Garnet, no como esa vez en que nos engañó para formar a Sardonyx, es como un déjá vu, pero aun así no puedo asegurar que todo se solucionará, nadie puede.


End file.
